


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Tarash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blushing Finn, Blushing Poe, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, Deliberately bland shipfic, Finn does not know what sex is, Love Confessions, M/M, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn confess that they think the other is really nice, and then hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the (Unofficial) Bad Bang V: Remixapalooza!
> 
> The art is the sky with some stars which are all at peace with each other and not at war because war is bad!!!

 

 

“Oh Poe,” said Finn.

“Oh Finn,” said Poe.

“I think you are really swell,” said Finn.

“Gosh,” said Poe, blushing slightly. “I think you are really swell too!”

Finn’s cheeks reddened a little as well. “You have been so nice to me, Poe! Like no one has before!”

“Oh no, Finn. You don’t just think I’m swell because I was nice, right? Because everyone is nice. Well, except for the First Order, obviously,” said Poe.

“Obviously,” said Finn. “The First Order is not very nice at all. I’m glad I left them. But yes, all the rebels have been so nice to me. But… but I like you most. You have a really nice smile.”

“Thanks, Finn,” Poe said, blushing again. “I really like your eyes.”

“Thank you, Poe.”

Poe reached out for Finn’s hand. “Can I hold your hand, Finn? I’d really like to.”

“Sure.”

Then they held hands and walked to the eating area. However, on their way there they walked into two other rebels.

“Awww, Poe and Finn! Are you a couple now?” one of them said.

Poe, his cheeks red, nodded. He was too shy to say anything.

“That’s great! I thought you two would make a great couple,” that rebel said.

The other rebel laughed. “Don’t be too loud, Poe.” With a wink, the two rebels walked off. “Have fun and be safe!”

“Be safe!” Finn called after them. “That was nice of them,” he said. “But what did they mean about being too loud?”

“Uhm,” said Poe, embarrassed now. “They mean – they mean when two people, or two aliens, or an alien and a person, or maybe a person and a robot… anyway, when two beings love each other very much, they have… they make love.”

“What’s that?” Finn asked, frowning.

“Well, it has lots of names,” said Poe. “Some people call it sex. Or banging. Or fucking. But I don’t like those nasty words.”

“I have never heard of it, and I don’t know what it is,” Finn said. “Do you want to do sex with me?”

Poe smiled at him. “I want to do whatever you want to do. And if that is hand-holding, that is fine with me. Shall we go back to my quarters to do that?”

Finn smiled back. “That sounds swell, Poe! Let’s go back to your quarters.”

“Cool. Then maybe we can do some cuddling and hugging as well. It’s really nice,” said Poe.

“Okay, I like that too. But I am hungry, can we go get and something to eat first?” asked Finn.

“Of course, baby. What would you like?”

“I’d really like some cinnamon rolls.”


End file.
